Jerry Sinclair
Jerry Sinclair is an elderly settler from Megaton and Vertibird Pilot. He and his son-in-law, Rick, are to be the protagonists in 'Honourable and Noble.' Background A first generation Immigrant, Jerry arrived in the Capital Wasteland, from Ireland, with his Father. From the way that he tells it, he was invited by Alistair Tenpenny as a labourer but was dropped, like a bag of hammers as soon as Tenpenny Tower was built. He has little to no memory of the homeland or his family and what happened to him from there is somewhat hazy, even to him. He went through life feeling betrayed by Alistair Tenpenny, harbouring a great grudge against the English for Tenpenny's personal betrayal of his own people. Jerry married as a young man and had a daughter, by the name of Tiffany and eventually moved in with her as he got too old to survive on his own. Tiffany eventually fell in love with, had a baby with and eventually married an Enclave Deserter by the name of Rick. The elderly irishman immediately took a disliking to Rick. Mostly because he is an Enclave deserter but also, because he had the gaul to have a relationship with his daughter. Few if any men are good enough for his little girl. Rick did one good thing, by Jerry and that was giving him Cathleen as a grandaughter. Though she is a symptom of Rick's invasion into their lives, she is one of the best things that has ever happened to him. The four of them moved into Megaton, sometime between the events of Iconoclash and 2290. He does what he can to support his daughter and Son-in-law, respecting their rules and boundaries. Now he does a bit of work for several of the town's residents and reads his father's journals and books on irish history and culture in his downtime. When he gets chance, he ventures out to Adam's airforce base to visit his Vertibird 'Kerry' and spends a few nights a week there. Sometimes he drinks in the bird and sometimes he flies her around. Personality Jerry is a very proud man of tradition and principle. He's a man with a lot of love for his family (even Rick in his own way) but struggles to show it. He has given up a lot of vices to set a good example to Cathleen, he tries to avoid openly arguing in front of his daughter and grandaughter and even exiles himself from the house every now and then to give them a break. He has a strong connection to his irish heritage, being brought up on stories of Irish history (albeit a lot of it is inaccurate) and treats his Father's journal like a bible. He talks with a strong Irish accent and uses quite a lot of slang and has even gone as far as to paint the Irish flag on Kerry's tail as well as an Irish proverb in both Gaelic and English. Kerry herself is even named after the town that his family supposedly originated from. Like a lot of men from his background, he values his independence greatly. He loves to work and provide for his family, even as a retired old man. Appearances * Honourable and Noble Trivia * Jerry shares his name with a prominent character in Peter Kay's series 'Phoenix Nights.' * His character is somewhat based on Joe from Derry Girls, particularly his relationship with his son-in-law, who is called 'Jerry' in the show. * Coincidently, Rick and Jerry are characters in the Adult Swim series Rick and Morty. In that series Rick is Jerry's father-in-law. * Jerry is supposedly named after Gerry Adams. * Jerry's account of Gerry Adams' standoff with a shooter is a common misconception. Gerry Adams wasn't the one who called 'everybody get down!' and he wasn't the last one standing either. It was a common practice for everyone to get down, if a shootout occured and it was the army that gave this order. The innacuracy of this story is deliberate as the story is over two hundred years old at this point and the only form of it that exists is a historically inaccurate one. * Jerry named Kerry (his Vertibird) after a town in Southern Ireland. * He tells Rick that his Enclave Tesla armour resembles a tall rabbit, that will 'pester him about the end of the world.' A reference to Donnie Darko. Category:Honourable and Noble Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Megaton Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Humans